marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Reilly (Earth-199606)
| Relatives = Mary Jane Watson-Parker (sister-in-law, former pretend wife) May Parker (genetic daughter) Peter Parker (Genetic Template/"Brother") | Universe = Earth-199606 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human mutated clone | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Terry Kavanagh; Douglas Braithwaite | First = What If? Vol 2 86 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = Set during the events of the two part Timebomb Story, Peter Parker has been implanted with the order to kill his wife and unborn child. Ben, unable to stop him from carrying out the order is forced to kill his brother. An explosion makes it unclear who has died to all but Mary Jane who knows that Peter is Spider-Man and Ben Reilly is his clone. Ben takes Peter's place and continues on in his honor. He redesigns Peter's Spider-Man costume (as he did on Earth 616). One evening little May is kidnapped. Ben goes after her and discovers that it is not the Jackal that has her, but the Green Goblin. The identity of the Goblin is never revealed (but it is hinted that the Goblin is behind the Clone Saga) and needs May's blood for some kind of antidote. Ben saves little May using impact webbing and the Goblin disappears into the Hudson River. Mary Jane announces that she knows that Ben is not Peter and has known for some time. She thanks him for everything he's done for her and little May and tells him to go make a life for himself after having to live as Peter for so long. | Powers = As a clone of Spider-Man, the Scarlet Spider possessed the same powers he did. *'Superhuman Strength': The Scarlet Spider possessed the proportionate strength of a spider, granting him superhuman strength. He was capable of lifting 10 tons or more when under extreme duress. *'Superhuman Stamina': The Scarlet Spider is able to exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair his performance. *'Superhuman Durability': The composition of the Scarlet Spider's skeleton, inter-connected tissues, and nervous system had all been enhanced. His bodily tissues were somewhat more durable and resistant to impact or trauma than an ordinary human, although he was certainly not invulnerable. While his body was tougher than an ordinary human, he could still be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human. He was seemingly killed when impaled in the back by the Green Goblin's goblin glider. However, if injured, his body is capable of repairing itself somewhat faster than an ordinary human is capable of. *'Superhuman Agility': The Scarlet Spider was extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues were twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. *'Spider-Senses': The Scarlet Spider possessed an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warned him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, which enabled him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrode his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appeared to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which had given several hundredths of a second warning, which was sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also could create a general response on the order of several minutes: he could not discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He could, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. The Scarlet Spider's spider-sense was directional and could guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats could cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. The Scarlet Spider could also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, the Scarlet Spider could casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there was sufficient distance. His spider-sense was sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat could trigger them even when the Scarlet Spider was asleep or stunned. His spider-sense had helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or camera when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense did react to those who Ben does not consider to be a threat. The Scarlet Spider could choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminished its effectiveness. The Scarlet Spider's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. An interesting sidenote was that, because Ben was not the host of the Venom symbiote, his spider-sense did not see the Venom symbiote as himself, and therefore triggered his spider-sense. *'Superhuman Reflexes': The Scarlet Spider's reflexes were faster than an average human by about a factor of 15 (he was often able to dodge bullets, if he was far enough away). His practical reaction time was at least a dozen times that of a normal human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allowed him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he was far enough away. *'Superhuman Equilibrium': The Scarlet Spider possessed the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seemed able to adjust his position by instinct, which enabled him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He had developed a unique fighting style that made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. *'Wall-Crawling': The Scarlet Spider possessed the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcame the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permitted the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces was so far limited to the Scarlet Spider's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seemed to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = This story preceded the ending of the Clone Saga and in a way spoiled the ending. It is not known if the Goblin featured here was intended to be Norman Osborn or Harry Osborn. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Clones of Peter Parker Category:Shared Identities: Successors Category:Reilly Family